


Where Hearts May Cry [Natsu x Lucy]

by ValyrianFae



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Dragons, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Magic, Mystery, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValyrianFae/pseuds/ValyrianFae
Summary: Natsu and the rest of his group find a girl, Lucy Heartfilia, who appears to be in grave danger and seeks their help. Lucy has a tough destiny to fulfill, but eventually finds a new life full of mystery, friendship and ties of attraction she had never imagined.





	1. Unexpected Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my new story! I decided to take a turn of events and write something different, so here is the first chapter! By the way, before any of you have any doubts, this chapter might be a bit confusing on this matter but this is NOT a GrayLu story, it's NaLu! This chapter is a bit short, but I promise that the next ones will be worth it! Have fun reading it!

Lucy walked all she could. She was exhausted and needed water and rest, but could not stop. She wouldn't stop until she found someone she knew, who she trusted. Arriving at a village, she walked to one of the bridges and looked at her reflection in the river. She was filthy, she didn't recognize herself, and the only thing she had to cover herself was a cloak that was already very overused. Looking around, she realized that she was not alone. A strange figure was a few feet away from her on the bridge. She didn't know who it was, her eyesight was too tired, but she knew it was a man. With the little strenght she still had, she tried to call out a name.

"Gray…"

She noticed the figure started to approach her, and for a moment, she thought she'd finally found him.

"Who are you? How do you know Gray?"

"P-Please, take me to Gray..."

Suddenly, Lucy spotted more figures appearing behind the strange man. She didn't want to be seen by anyone, especially to be captured again. She didn't recognize the man's voice, she certainly wouldn't recognize the others.

"Natsu! There you are!"

It was a young female voice. Lucy didn't know whose. As he turned to face the girl, Lucy took the moment to run away. She ran as far as she could until she couldn't see those figures anymore. At least she knew one thing, that man knew Gray, knew who he was. Lucy at least knew he was alive and could help her. She simply had no idea how to find him.

* * *

Gray was sitting at the bar counter where he and his friends were spending the night. Suddenly, he felt a heavy hand on his back and was ready to shout when he realized it was just Erza.

"Do you want to kill me? You don't have to be that rough."

"I can be kinder if you tell what's going on between you and Juvia. She's upset, what did you say to her?"

"Nothing. Plus, it's none of your business."

"No?!" Erza grabbed Gray's neck and leaned him against the table, "You and Juvia are my friends, don't you think I want the best for both of you? Tell me!"

Gray didn't have time to answer before Natsu walked in and burst out laughing.

"I can't believe ice-head is being dominated by Erza!"

"Do you want the same treatment?" Erza looked at Natsu with scary eyes and he stepped back.

"Hey, take it easy! I need to talk to Gray. Something very strange happened when I was on the bridge. I found a girl. I have no idea who she is, but she called your name when she saw me."

"My name? And where is she now?"

"She ran away, Wendy called me and when I looked back again, she was no longer there."

"Good job, Natsu. Always scaring away every girl that appears in front of you." Erza laughed.

"Tsk, shut up! I didn't know her anyway, she had blonde hair and brown eyes. She looked very dirty and scared of something."

Suddenly, Gray's eyes widened. Natsu's description made him automatically know exactly who he was talking about. He just didn't know why she would be there and looking for him.

"Natsu, which direction did she go?"

"I didn't see, but she could be anywhere by now. Do you know her?"

Gray didn't answer and stood up. He went to the door and looked outside. If what Natsu had said was true, she could not have gone far in her state. He had to do something to find her. There were no signs of her, he had no idea where to start. If she was covered with a cloak, she was probably not seen by anyone in the village. The chances of him finding her were slim. Erza put a hand on his shoulder and asked him to come in and go to sleep, because it was late and finding her in the morning was the best thing to do. Gray refused, but he himself knew it was the best option.

The next morning, Gray got up as soon as possible. He would not wait for his friends to wake up, he would try to find the girl himself. He went downstairs and as he was about to head for the door, Natsu stopped him.

"Did you really think I'd let you go by yourself? Don't leave all the fun to you."

"This is not a game, Natsu. I need to find this girl before it's too late."

"Hm? What do you mean by that? Is there something wrong with her?"

"P-Please, I just need some water..." a female voice suddenly catched Gray's attention behind them.

"Without money, you get nothing. Pay first, then drink." the barman said in an irritated tone.

"I don't... I have no money with me."

Natsu put his hand on Gray and pointed to the girl at the bar.

"Gray, that's her. That's the cloak from the girl I saw yesterday."

Gray went straight to the bar and suddenly put a coin on the table, interrupting the conversation.

"Take it, this one's on me."

The man frowned, but eventually accepted the money and handed the girl a glass of water. She was so exhausted that she grabbed her glass and drank, not even looking around and noticing who had been the kind person to pay for her survival. Her face was still hidden with the cloak, but Gray knew it was her by hearing her voice. She was still unaware of his presence.

"Thank you, I'm grateful to you." she looked away, "I'll be on my way now, thank you again."

Before she could disappear again, Gray grabbed her wrist and held her steady.

"Lucy, it's me. It's Gray."

Lucy swallowed as she finally turned towards the voice and looked at his face. It was really him. She had managed to find him. Tears came to her eyes as she stared at Gray, having no words to say. Seeing her condition, Gray slowly grabbed her face with his hands.

"It's you, it's really you!"

She sobbed and Gray wrapped her in a strong hug. He hated to see her in that state. He had no idea what she was doing there, let alone why she looked like that, with no one beside her. He would know what had happened, but he wanted her to have time to calm down first. Natsu kept looking at both of them, he had never seen Gray have such concern for any girl other than Juvia. He knew he loved Juvia, so he didn't suspect anything was going on between him and that girl. He had never heard Gray speak of her. He stepped forward and spoke.

"Gray, who is she?"

"My childhood friend, Lucy Heartfilia."


	2. New Friends, New Adventures

Gray eventually restrained himself and didn't attack Lucy with sudden questions she probably couldn't answer right away. After finding her, he took her to his room and let her sleep in the afternoon. It was already night and she had not yet woken up. He was worried, so he grabbed something from the bar for her to eat and went up to the bedroom where she was staying, knocking on the door softly. She was already awake and told him to come in.

"How are you? I brought you something, you need to regenerate your strength."

Gray sat beside her on the bed, handing her the food. He stayed with her for a few minutes, saying nothing, but he was dying for not knowing what had happened or how he could help.

"I know you have a lot of questions, Gray. You can speak, you don't have to restrain yourself."

"You need to rest."

"I've had enough rest. You weren't afraid to say what you think when we were kids, you don't need to have it now."

"What the hell happened to you? You looked so desperate in that state. I haven't seen you in years, I thought you were safe all this time. Is anyone after you?" Lucy looked down and he realized he was right, "Who? Tell me who!"

"It doesn't matter, I managed to escape them."

"Escape?! Were you kidnapped?"

Gray noticed the fear in Lucy's eyes, he knew she was suffering just from remembering anything with those questions. He felt like an idiot for making her feel that way, but before he stopped the conversation, she spoke again.

"I… I was stuck in a house for weeks with men I've never seen before. I acted like a slave to them, they said that if I disobeyed or tried to run away, they would go after my family or anyone close to me." tears came to her eyes, "So I stayed… for weeks that felt like months, I stayed so nothing bad could happen. Until one day, I noticed that I wasn't the only slave in that place. I had to try to get help, get out of there and try to do something. When the first opportunity came, I escaped and searched for you."

"You could have died!"

"I had no choice! It was to die trying or die eventually in that filthy place. They did the most unthinkable things when we didn't do everything they wanted." Lucy extended her arm to Gray and he noticed the bruise, "That's just some part of what they were capable of."

"Lucy… I… If I had known…"

"There was nothing you could do. You were far away and I didn't even know what had happened, I had to get out on my own." then Lucy remembered, "Well... not completely alone..." Gray looked at her, confused, "When I was trying to escape in the middle of the night, one of the bad guys found me. I tried to run as hard as I could, but he caught me. As I was about to lose hope, the slave who was with me threw herself at him and made me have time to run. I don't know what happened to her after, I ran without looking back. I was afraid, Gray... Very afraid, but I couldn't if I wanted to survive."

"Who did this to you? Tell me who these men were, I swear I'll kill each one of them!"

"Even if I wanted to tell you, I couldn't. I didn't know any of them, just their faces." Lucy got out of bed and went to the window, "I just know that whoever these men were, they work for the man who broke into the castle, my home."

"What?! The castle has been invaded? Are your parents alright?!"

"I have no idea, they were also kidnapped at the same time as me. They were taken somewhere. I don't know anything about them, I don't know what they did to them. All I know is that this man wanted something and didn't get it, so he got revenge. The men who captured me probably had orders to hold me until he decided what to do with me… or even kill me."

"Lucy…" Gray stood up, grabbed her shoulders and hugged her once more, "I'm so sorry… I had no idea…"

"I know... Listen, Gray... I didn't come to you for help for you to pity me, what I need now is strength. What happened to me could never your or anyone's fault. You weren't there for me, but I knew from the moment you left that was what you had to do and I accepted the decision to say goodbye to you that day. You no longer have to feel responsible for me, nor would I want that. What matters now is that I'm here, alive. Let's just focus on that."

"You look so different..." Gray put a hand over her face, "I still remember you as a child… So small, so fragile…"

"You can't forget that we haven't seen each other in years." She finally smiled, "I've changed a lot since the last time you saw me."

"I don't doubt it…" Gray smiled back, "But why did you come looking for me? What can I even do for you?"

"You were the only person I trusted. There was no one else I thought of asking for help." Lucy took his hands, "I don't know what to do, but I know I need your help. The first thing to do is to find out where my parents are. I don't even know where to start… but I don't want to give up like this. I came looking for you because I heard you were traveling… with a group of people who are famous for causing trouble wherever they go…" Gray chuckled at that, "I'd like to join you... At least until I find out what happened and what to do."

"You're kidding me, right?" Lucy looked surprised and confused, but he continued, "Of course you can stay with us, even if you didn't ask, I'd make you. I will not leave you alone again, I will help you with anything you need. I know it's been years since I left, but I've never stopped worrying about you."

"You were my best friend, Gray. That never changed, even after you were gone."

"Who would be a better company than me, anyway?"

They both smiled and hugged once more. Both were interrupted by someone when the door suddenly opened. They looked in the direction and Lucy saw the pink haired boy who was with Gray that morning.

"Gray, we have to go. The group is all waiting outside and the barkeeper demands that you go to him to pay for that food."

Gray got up and apologized to Lucy before leaving the room, but not before slapping Natsu on the arm for not even knocking before entering. As soon as he left, Lucy stood in the same spot, looking at the boy who now met her eyes and scratched his head.

"So, you are the girl I saw on the bridge. You looked very miserable, it was a miracle I recognized your cloak."

"I know it must have seemed weird to you… Sorry about that and… thanks." he frowned, "If you hadn't told Gray I was here, we probably would've never found each other."

"No need to thank me. Gray would have beaten me if I didn't find you again. When I saw you, I even thought you were one of the people from the villages that were burned by the King."

"Burnt villages?! What you mean?"

"Didn't you hear? Several villages are being set on fire for no reason by the King." Lucy widened her eyes, "Some say he is going crazy, killing innocents wherever he goes. People are starving from the damage, sick and revolting against each other. It's all going to hell in many places."

"I... I didn't know..." Lucy restrained herself from crying.

Natsu didn't have time to continue when Gray returned to the room and called them both to continue on their way. When they reached the port, the ship in front of them was huge. Lucy had no idea where they were going, but as far as possible was the best. She glanced sideways and saw Natsu with a nervous expression.

"Are you okay?"

"What?! I'm fine, why the hell do you ask that?"

"You look pale... Are you sure-"

"I'm perfectly fine, don't be a pain!"

Lucy was almost offended by his answer, but before having time to talk again, Gray put an arm around her with a smile on his face.

"Don't mind him, Lucy. Natsu has a motion sickness problem. He gets sick with anything that moves."

"Shut up, Gray! Rest assured that as soon as this boat arrives at its destination, I will beat you up!"

"Be silent, both of you!" Lucy heard a firm female voice behind her, and soon after, Gray and Natsu were strangely close to each other like best friends, "You better not get into trouble on this trip or I'll throw you both overboard myself, do you hear?"

Lucy hardly had time to react. The woman before her was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Her red hair looked like a bright flame. Her face was beautiful but firm at the same time. Lucy was almost as intimidated by her as the two boys.

"Nice to meet the mystery girl, I'm Erza." she held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy... Your hair is beautiful."

"Thank you..." Erza smiled and Lucy almost gasped at her.

"Erza, are you blushing?" Natsu laughed, "Who would've thought that it would only take a simple compliment to make you look like an innocent girl."

"Do you want to catch these hands?" Erza started walking towards Natsu, but he raised his hands in defeat.

"Where is the rest of the group?"

"They're still in the village, buying essentials for the trip. You know how Juvia is always very careful with everything she takes with her."

"Now that I think about it... I don't have any supplies either..." Lucy blushed.

"Well, that's no problem. Natsu, why don't you accompany Lucy to the village to buy what she needs? Erza and I need to stay here to talk to the crew and get everything ready."

"Huh? Why me?! Why don't you go with her and I stay here instead? She's your friend, after all."

"Don't be an idiot and go with her!" Erza grabbed Natsu by the scarf and he gave in quickly with frightened eyes.

Lucy was already finding them very strange, but she couldn't help but laugh. It was funny how Erza could have Natsu in her hand with just one look, it was fun.

"Well, looks like I'm going with you… It's not like I have anything better to do anyway."


	3. Protective Flame

Lucy couldn't help but smile as she searched for clothes to take and protect herself from the cold. For just a while, she could feel a girl's happiness in having trouble choosing what to wear. She just wished it would last longer. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Natsu with his arms crossed looking rather bored.

"You didn't have to come with me and play bodyguard, you know? I can go shopping on my own if you want to go back to the boat."

"And feel Erza's wrath on me? No thank you! I'll stay right here and besides, I don't think Gray would want you to walk around alone again."

"Do you want me to buy you something? I don't know how you don't freeze with this cold."

"The cold doesn't affect me, I'm too hot."

"And yet, the fear of transportation greatly affects you." she smiled.

"It's not a fear! I just get sick easily and I don't like to talk about it!"

"You don't have to be so embarrassed, we all have things we don't like. We just have to learn how to get over it. Our inner will is much stronger than you think, you just have to let it do its work. You may eventually get over that problem."

"Tsk! I don't need to get over any problem, I'm strong enough to not let anything defeat me like that."

"Yes, you seem to be a tough and hot-headed boy, too." he looked a bit offended, "We don't know each other well, but I want you to know that if you ever feel the need to talk about something that bothers you, don't hesitate to call me. I'll be willing to listen to you."

Natsu was surprised at how quickly this girl was offering her kindness, but tried not to show his admiration.

"Thanks, but I don't think that will happen." Lucy didn't feel bothered and smiled at him, "So, since we're talking about problems, what happened to you? You look like a totally different girl from when I found you."

Lucy didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to say to anyone. All those questions were hard to answer. She just decided to tell him everything she had told Gray, leaving out only a few details that weren't necessary. At least for now.

"You were brave." Lucy was surprised he said that, "I don't know many girls who would have the courage to do what you did. Except for Erza, of course. You're lucky to be alive now."

"I know, Gray said the same thing... But I think that I'd feel more than dead if I stayed in that place, unable to go out or do anything."

Natsu had not realized that the girl in front of him had such inner strength. The day he met her, she looked like nothing more than an exhausted woman who needed all the help she could get to maintain herself on her feet. He was surprised to know that she was totally different and he couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. He could see, however, that as she talked about all this, there was a certain sadness in her eyes.

"What matters is that you are here now, and you escaped those scumbags."

"Thanks... for saying that."

Suddenly, as Lucy grabbed her new clothes, she turned around and stood completely paralyzed. She didn't want to believe the man she was seeing in the distance, only a few feet away in front of her. She'd recognized that face full of darkness and scorn anywhere. She wouldn't so easily forget what that face had put her through for days. Lucy didn't have much of a reaction and just gently grabbed Natsu's arm without realizing it. He looked at her, confused, and looked in the same direction as her.

"Lucy, what is it? Who is that?"

Lucy didn't answer and kept looking at the same place. The man finally noticed their presence and began walking toward them as quickly as possible, his hand on the hilt of a sword on his waist. Natsu managed to put the pieces together and clenched his fist, ready to hit him if necessary. Lucy's breathe got worse as the man approached them and Natsu could feel her fear.

"Let go of that woman and give her to me!"

"Who the hell are you?! Get out of my way if you don't want any trouble!"

"Natsu…" Lucy tried to call him, but he just put an arm in front of her and pushed her slightly behind him.

"Hm?! And who will cause it? You, brat?! Don't get into matters that are none of your business! Give me the girl before you get on my nerves!"

"She won't go anywhere with you. Lay a finger on her and you'll meet your biggest nightmare."

"I see you found new friends, little girl." the man laughed softly, his sharp teeth looked like a beast, "Don't you miss me? From all those days we spent together? I thought we were close! You know what happens if you don't come with me now, don't you? Don't play hard to get." the man reached out to her and Natsu roughly pushed his hand away.

"I told you, don't lay a finger on her."

The man looked at Natsu with contempt, but quickly looked at his fist. A small flame was starting to form around it. It was small, but the purpose was to threaten. Lucy also noticed it and realized that Natsu was a wizard, now she understood what he meant by being "too hot". His power was fire and Lucy didn't know if she should be afraid or excited about it.

"Hmm, a fire wizard? Interesting..." the man looked at Natsu again and then at Lucy, "You're lucky for now, girl. You can stay with her for now, but don't forget I'll be back to get what's mine. Enjoy it while you can." he winked and Lucy felt disgusted.

The man started walking away without taking his eyes off Lucy. She was shaking, tried to control her body, but to no avail. She thought that she would feel more confident if she ever saw that face again, but she was wrong. She was more terrified than ever. The suffering that went on through those weeks was too horrible to be forgotten in mere hours. She hated herself for feeling so weak. When the bad guy disappeared from their sight, Natsu stared at her.

"Was it him? Is that one of the men that kidnapped you?"

"Yes... He is their leader. I didn't think he would find me so fast. He had a certain... interest in me. He spent most of his time with… the slaves offered to him, but I was the one he tormented the most." Lucy felt tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"We have to find Gray and tell him. That bastard will get what he deserves for whatever he did to you!"

"No! Don't tell him anything! I won't do any good for now, I just need to forget it all. The most important thing now is to fight it and move on. I don't want to keep remembering this."

"You can't be serious. Don't you want revenge?"

Lucy wanted it, more than anything. But what mattered to her at that moment was knowing what had happened to her parents and helping them. She would deal with those men later. She would give everyone the treatment they deserved. She couldn't tell Natsu about her parents, not yet. He could know nothing about her lineage, who her family was and what had really happened. Not before knowing which way to go and who to trust.

"Thank you ... for defending me like that." Lucy tried to divert the subject, "I'm grateful to you."

"It's what Gray would do. Besides, I get pissed whenever I hear a man talk like that to a girl."

"I'm happy to hear it." she placed her hand gently on his chest, "I'm glad to know that Gray has friends like you. I'll probably sound like an idiot saying this, but... I know I just met you, but I feel that your heart is good."

Natsu stared at her and his eyes locked on her smile as those words echoed inside his head. It was amazing how a girl like her who had been suffering and tortured for weeks could still feel compassion for someone, especially for a man. Realizing his distraction, he shook his head and took a small step back so that her hand moved away from his chest.

"We'd better go back. Gray must be worried about you."


	4. Storm at the Sea

The sky was blue and clear, everything pointed to a safe and trouble-free trip, or so everyone hoped. Lucy had had the opportunity to finally meet Juvia, Levy, and Wendy and was amazed by them all. She felt a certain passive hostility from Juvia and even thought she had not made a good impression, but Levy eventually explained to her that Juvia was in love with Gray and that explained why she suspected her. Levy seemed to be the smartest in the group, the most logical and certainly very nice to her. Something told her they would be good friends.

Natsu was on the other side of the boat, leaning against the ropes, avoiding looking at the sea with fear that his motion sickness would return. He sighed as he tried to forget that unpleasant feeling. While inspecting the boat, his eyes fell on Lucy. She looked so peaceful, he still didn't understand how she could keep that expression after everything. That impressed him a little.

"Enjoying the view?" Erza appeared next to him.

"What view? It's just water, water and more water. Not much to see."

"I think there's a more pleasant view that you're enjoying." Erza smiled and tilted her head toward Lucy and the other girls.

"Tsk, don't be stupid. Why on earth would I be enjoying that?"

"You don't have to be so defensive, Natsu. Did I hit a nerve?" Erza bumped him, "You don't have to be so embarrassed, Lucy is a pretty girl, there's nothing wrong with looking at her."

"What's with this conversation? I'm just making sure she's not being followed, that's all."

"What do you mean by that? Did something happen?"

Natsu told Erza what had happened in the market, explaining everything Lucy had told him as well. Erza widened her eyes and suggested telling Gray, but Natsu asked not to do so until Lucy had the initiative.

"I was ready to finish him off, but for some reason, that stubborn girl doesn't want him to have what he deserves yet."

"Well, I won't question her motives, but I'm glad you were there with her when it happened or it could have been a lot worse."

"It just angers me whenever I remember his expression, as if all the girls are his property. I swear, Erza, if I see him again in front of me, he won't even have time to breathe."

Erza put her hand gently on his shoulder. She could feel the tension and gave him a little push.

"She's safe with us now, no need to worry anymore. If we ever see this man, I promise I'll help you deal with him. For now, calm down, we don't need to upset Lucy any more."

Natsu knew Erza was right, but her anger increased with each passing second whenever he thought about it. He glanced slightly at Lucy when the conversation was over and to his surprise she was looking back and smiling at him. He was embarrassed and had no idea if he should return it, so he just looked away and turned to the sea. He spotted something in the distance that captured his attention. At first glance it seemed like lightning, but the sky was clear, it seemed strange. When it happened a second time, he was sure. It was definitely lightning and that could only mean that a storm was coming.

"Guys, the sky has changed! A storm is coming!"

"It's not natural!" Wendy answered, "The skies were perfectly fine, someone is causing it with magic!"

"Don't tell me it's... Laxus?"

"Laxus? Who's Laxus?" Lucy was confused and a little scared.

"An enemy that was once our friend, but now he's nothing more than that.. a mere enemy. He uses lightning magic."

As soon as Natsu finished his words, another lightning bolt fell from the sky around the boat. The sea was getting agitated, the boat started moving as the waves hit it. They were no longer safe. Natsu was furious. Whatever had happened between him and that Laxus wasn't pretty, Lucy could see the anger in his eyes like a flame. A laugh echoed across the sky and everyone looked toward the voice. Laxus was standing on a rock near the boat, looking with a mischievous smile at the whole group.

"Who'd have thought it would be you who had my target. I'll admit, I missed seeing your pathetic faces, but I'm not here to relive the past." Laxus fired another bolt near the boat as a threat, "Give me the girl, and you may all leave here alive."

"As if we'd do anything you say!" Natsu shouted.

Laxus laughed and let out several lightning bolts at once. The group was at disadvantage, there was only one way out of that boat and it was the sea, but it was no solution because lightning would kill them as soon as they got into the water. Natsu closed his fist and looked at Gray.

"You'll have to work with me! Try to trap him with your ice while I distract him!"

Gray positioned himself firmly to cast his magic as Natsu prepared to launch himself at Laxus.

"Ice Make…"

Laxus smiled again and threw a lightning bolt so fast at Gray that he didn't even have time to react. His body collapsed to the floor and twisted in pain, Laxus's thunderbolts were stronger since the last time they had seen him. Gray tried to fight the pressure on his body, but it was too strong and he was about to lose consciousness.

"Laxus, you bastard! Who is giving you orders?!"

"Natsu… Always so reckless, always asking the wrong questions. Don't you think the best thing you should do is make sure your new friend is safe?"

Natsu widened his eyes and looked toward Lucy. A large cloud was gathering above her, several bolts were ready to come out of it. Natsu's body shuddered, he was too far away to reach her. Erza was the only one who could try to save her. She quickly equipped her Lightning Empress Armor and rushed to Lucy to protect her, but was stopped by Laxus who threw all possible lightning in her direction to try to stop her from reaching Lucy. While Erza remained distracted, Laxus continued his spell focused on the cloud that was increasingly forming around Lucy.

"L-Lucy!" Gray tried to call for her, but his senses were getting weaker and weaker.

"Lucy! Get out of there!" Natsu shouted.

"It's futile to try to escape, the cloud will chase her wherever she runs. Give up now and come with me! This doesn't need to get worse."

It was then that everyone looked in Lucy's direction. A strange white light surrounded her. Lucy was feeling strange, the light around her increasing and increasing. Her body was hot, she strangely felt strong. The sensation that was going through her body was unknown to her and bizarre, but comforting at the same time. She didn't know what was going on, but her reflexes made her close her eyes and she felt the light channeling inside her. Then, without realizing what she was doing, she raised her hand in the air and a bright orb of light formed on her palm.

The orb of light went toward the rock where Laxus was and was so strong that the rest of the group had to close their eyes. The last thing they heard was a shout from Laxus and then he was no longer there. He had not been completely defeated, they knew that. That light, whatever it was, was not enough to bring him down completely. He just backed away to be safe, but it just meant he would come back and probably stronger.

As soon as the view was clear again, Natsu, Gray, and the rest of the group looked toward Lucy, who was lying on the floor. Gray tried to run to her, but still felt very weak and Erza went instead.

"What the hell happened to her?" Natsu quickly reached them.

"I have no idea, but she's unconscious. Whatever that light was, one thing is for sure… It was magic and quite strong."

"M-Magic? Lucy has no magic, she has never showed signs of it." Gray answered.

"That's not what it looks like to me. Save your strength, Gray. You are very weak. Laxus is no longer here, that's for sure. It's possible Lucy won't wake up for a few hours, so we'll just leave her in the cabin and let her explain herself later."

* * *

Lucy didn't know how many hours she slept, didn't even realize she had passed out. She just knew that her head was hurting so badly when she tried to open her eyes. She felt something in her head that made it heavy. She didn't feel dizzy, but at the same time it seemed that at any moment her brain would explode.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake!" Erza entered the room with a smile.

"What... What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Lucy shook her head, "You don't remember anything at all?"

"No... I just remember lightning bolts around us... We were completely surrounded... I remember seeing a big cloud forming above me, but... after that it's all black."

"Lucy… Do you remember feeling any strong magic before you lost consciousness?"

"Magic?" Lucy paused for a few seconds, trying to remember, "No... I don't remember anything. Did something happen?"

Erza thought for a moment, Lucy's expression was a mixture of confusion and fear. She didn't know if she should say something that probably even Lucy wouldn't be able to explain, of course she had no idea there was magic inside her. Erza just smiled back.

"No, it's alright. You don't need to worry, Laxus is gone and we're safe now. You just need to rest, the battle was too much for you and you passed out."

"Lucy!" Gray suddenly entered the room, "You're awake, what a relief!"

Before Gray could approach Lucy, Erza went to him and grabbed his arm gently.

"Don't mention anything about that light. She doesn't remember anything and doesn't seem to know anything either. Leave it for now, I need to talk to you first."

Gray didn't understand why Erza had made that decision, but he knew she was very wise when she had to be, so he decided to agree with it. He nodded, and after that he went over to Lucy and grabbed her hand, making sure she was alright.


	5. Eye of Heaven

Natsu was the first to run out of the boat as soon as everyone arrived. He just wanted to feel the ground once more, standing still without moving. He kissed the ground and thanked the gods to be finally on land. Erza shook her head at the sight of him while Lucy just laughed.

"Where are we going, exactly?" she asked.

"On a mission. We have some kind of lost treasure to find and give it to those who asked for help, no big deal."

"Mission? Don't tell me that you… belong to a guild?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed yet." Erza smiled and winked at her.

"This is... Exciting! What kind of treasure are you looking for?"

"We don't know for sure, the person did not leave many details. We usually just do it and that's it. The only thing we know is that it is a long lost treasure and has some kind of power that can be dangerous in the wrong hands." Natsu smiled, "Maybe I'll end up having the treasure for myself!"

"Try it and you'll end up on the floor!"

"Well, the first thing we should do is find somewhere to stay tonight in this village." Levy noticed. "Juvia and I are going to look for the best out here, the rest of you try to do the same."

Everyone agreed and went on their way. Wendy ended up going with Juvia and Levy, Erza with Gray and Natsu with Lucy… again, to her surprise. This time it hadn't even been Gray to suggest, he just went with her and that's it. Natsu knew he was doing that only because he felt a certain responsibility for the girl's safety after what happened the day before, but he still felt strange.

"So, how do you feel now that you're traveling by foot?"

"Better than never! No one will drag me back to another boat anytime soon!"

"I don't think you need to worry about that." she smiled, "Your fear didn't stop you from fighting before."

"That's different. When my friends are in danger, I don't hesitate to save them. Also, the star of the fight was you."

"Huh?" Lucy stared at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Before Natsu could answer, they both heard someone from the group calling. It was Levy. They had found a good place to spend the night and both went to the rest of the group. The inn's living room was pleasant, there was a space for everyone to sit where they would later discuss their plans to get the treasure.

Lucy found it strange that it took so many people for a single mission. The treasure might be dangerous, but they had said it would only be if it'd fall into the wrong hands. For them to be with a large group, it probably wasn't as simple as she thought. She just hoped they would all be all right and not in any danger. Especially Gray.

Gray and Erza went to the innkeeper to pay, while Lucy and the rest of the group sat on the various couches in the small room. Suddenly a growling stomach echoed through the room.

"Ugh, I'm hungry!" Natsu complained, "Let's get something to eat and fast!"

* * *

Natsu and his companions went to a tavern near the inn and everyone ate, Natsu more than the others. He ate so quickly that Lucy almost feared for his health, but she felt excited after seeing that the rest of the group just laughed at his behavior. They all looked like a family, everyone had fun with everyone, everyone protected everyone. She only wished she could have such a family for her one day. She couldn't help but feel a certain sadness in the midst of that fun. For some reason, she still felt lonely.

An old and unknown man, started approaching them and when they noticed him, he just apologized and spoke.

"I didn't mean to bother you, but you're looking for the lost treasure, right?" They all looked confused, but nodded, "I have some information that may be helpful to you, I know where you can find the treasure."

"And what do you want in return?" Erza frowned.

"Just some money... to feed my family like everyone else in need. I demand nothing more from you."

"How did you know we are looking for the treasure?"

"You're part of a guild, aren't you not? I recognized your faces from all the news about you." Erza gestured for the man to go on, "The treasure you are looking for is called the "Eye of Heaven." It is a very old treasure that was brought here over 200 years ago by an unknown group of people, even today no one knows who they were. The treasure has a story behind it that many think is just a myth, but the truth is that no one really knows. Some say it was used at an ancient time to defeat an entire army in the middle of a battle with just one spell."

"An entire army... with one spell? That is a massive execution."

"Some say the treasure has been sealed because of the immense power it contains. They say its power can never be used by anyone. No one in this village was able to get close to it, the temple where it's located is full of traps. Everyone who tried did not pass the entrance, others say they were not even able to find the temple. Only one man was known for the courage to enter, but did not return after that and disappeared."

"I have a question." Levy held up a finger, "If this treasure is as dangerous as everyone says, why hasn't anyone tried to destroy it yet?"

"They say it's not possible. It is said that the relic was made by gods, it can never be destroyed by humans."

"Sounds like a case for us to solve!" Natsu shouted, "I'm all fired up after hearing this!"

"Don't be reckless!" Erza said, "If this treasure is as dangerous as they say, we'll have to be careful too." She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out some coins, "Thanks for the info, take it and feed your family."

The man just thanked them and left. Lucy didn't know what to think of all this. A treasure that could destroy an entire army of people? Who knows what kind of power it really had. She was sure she could trust whatever everyone decided to do, she knew she could trust Gray's decisions, but she couldn't help being afraid of something bad happening to him.

When everyone returned to the inn, they all went upstairs to rest. Everyone but Erza. She just said she needed to get some air and think about all the information they had heard. Lucy wasn't tired enough, so she just turned to Erza and offered her company. Both went out of the inn and walked through the village.

"So, Lucy, where are you from? Being so close to Gray, I'd assume you're from Fiore as well." Lucy nodded, "Which part?"

"Cro- Magnolia. I… I was born and raised in Magnolia, it's practically my home." Lucy laughed nervously, but wished Erza hadn't noticed.

"You look… better, happier since the day Natsu found you. Glad to see you are finding some peace, especially after what you've been through." Lucy widened her eyes, "Natsu told me what happened in the market, including what happened to you for weeks. Don't be mad at him, I practically made him tell me with just one scary look."

"I wasn't planning on keeping it a secret… but it still hurts every time I think or talk about it. I'm grateful that he was there with me."

"Yeah, Natsu is usually pretty tough on that when he wants to protect someone he cares about." Erza smiled playfully at Lucy.

"Well, I'm sure he just thought he was doing what was right. Also, I see the way he cares about you all. He gives importance to all his friends, I like to know that Gray has people like that by his side."

"Are you sure that's the only reason he's worried about your safety and keeping his eyes on you all the time?"

Erza repeated the same teasing smile again and this time Lucy noticed and slightly blushed.

"Don't be silly, I'm sure you're just imagining things. We just met a few days ago."

"I've heard of people who fell in love with much less." Lucy just looked down, "Besides, you're a beautiful girl. I wouldn't be surprised if he let himself being attracted to you."

"I'm sure you're just thinking too much. He is loyal to all of you. I'm no different, he feels responsible for me the same way he feels for his friends. Thanks for trying to embarrass me, but you could've used something more convincing." she smiled.

"At least I see you have something in common, you're both stubborn."

When Erza and Lucy returned to the inn, they were both heading for the stairs when they noticed a pink-haired boy sitting on one of the small couches, facing the lit fireplace.

"Natsu? What are you doing still awake?" Erza asked.

"Tsk, the same as you! I can't sleep, I'm too excited about the mission."

Erza just rolled her eyes, there was no point in trying to put some sense into him when he was like that. Lucy stared at Natsu with a brief smile, her expression showing concern. Erza noticed that maybe she should leave.

"Well, I'll try to get some rest. Why don't you keep each other company until you both feel sleepy?"

Before either of them had time to answer, Erza climbed the stairs and wished them both a good night. Lucy didn't know what to do. She wouldn't be able to fall asleep anytime soon, that was for sure. Suddenly Erza's words echoed in her head. She knew it was just nonsense, Natsu was just a loyal guy. A guy who cared about whoever was in danger. There was nothing beyond that to think about.

"Umm, maybe I should go too. Good night." she put a hand on the stairs and was ready to leave, before she was interrupted.

"You can stay here if you want. I don't bite, you know?"

Lucy felt that this was sufficient authorization and eventually stayed. She sat on one of the couches beside Natsu and stared at the flames forming in the fireplace ahead of them. Lucy's mind wandered, she felt like she was floating as she watched the dancing flames. It was another moment of peace that she needed to feel after everything. Natsu called her several times, but only woke up from her thoughts on the fifth attempt.

"Sorry... I was... thinking too much."

"I thought you were going to faint out of nowhere."

"I was just… thinking about everything that happened… About my family… About my home… I miss everything… Sometimes, I'm afraid that what happened to me will mark me forever. I'm afraid of having this dark presence always chasing me. I just want to stop having all those horrible days in my thoughts whenever I'm alone."

"Don't worry, time heals everything. Even the deepest wounds. You'll get over it, especially after that bastard from the market gets what he deserves!"

"I think you're right…" she looked at him and smiled gently, "Thank you, Natsu. Even if you are the most reckless of the group, you always seem to know what to say."

Natsu looked back at her and they both stared at each other for a while. He began to feel strange again, there was something about her eyes that suddenly made him feel like he was being pulled in. Something in his stomach began to grow and he was hating the sensation. It was making him feel as if he was not himself. He blinked several times and looked back into the flames.

"What about you?" Lucy continued, "Are there any dark thoughts tormenting you?"

"Me? Hah! I have no such thing!"

"Are you sure?" he nodded. "What about the thought that you feel like you have to be responsible for my safety?"

"What you mean? I care about all my friends' safety! What I want is for everyone to be safe."

"I know that... That's why I have to ask you to stop protecting me." he looked at her confused, "Gray... Erza... They're all your friends, they are your guild. I may have a connection with Gray and that's probably why you feel you have to protect me the same way, but you don't have to. Your friends are the most important thing to you, I can see that. I'm just a girl who joined your group until I could find the courage to face my problems."

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't understand a thing you're saying."

"I can't let you fight my battles pwn battles. I'm not refusing to give those men what they deserve because I want someone to do it for me instead. I do it because I'm trying to avoid the bad memories of those days as hard as I can, at least until I get stronger. I don't want you, or Gray, or anyone else risking your life for me. Your friends are the ones you need to focus on, not me. I'm not... your responsability and never will be, after all this is finally over. Remember that."

"Lucy, why are you-"

"I appreciate your concern and what you did for me, really." she got up and smiled, "Try to get some rest, you won't be able to fight with all your strenght if you don't. Good night, Natsu."

* * *

The next morning Lucy felt strange. She couldn't stop thinking about everything she'd said to Natsu the night before. Somehow, she couldn't help thinking that maybe she'd been a little rude and he'd gotten the whole wrong message. She hadn't said those things because she wanted him to stay away from her, she just didn't want him to eventually get hurt because of her or her problems. She didn't want to feel a responsibility in his hands. His friends were more important to him than her. He had to realize that, somehow he had to understand that she didn't want the worst for him.

The village was still a few miles from the temple the man had spoken about the day before. There was a large and wide road ahead of them before they could reach the place, and the best way to get there was by horse. Erza suggested that Lucy went with Gray or Natsu on the same horse, but was surprised when Lucy climbed on one of the horses by herself without any fear. Gray just smiled, that was nothing new to him. Lucy knew how to ride since she was kid. She explained it to Erza, not mentioning some minor details about where or how she learned.

The road was long, they didn't know how long it was, or if they could get there in just one day. The horses were starting to get tired and soon they would have to take a break and feed them.

"Are you sure this is the way? Juvia is getting too tired, it feels like we're walking to the end of the world."

"Calm down. If you didn't want to come, you could've stayed with Levy and Wendy."

"Gray, you're cruel! If you didn't want my help, you could have said it! And to think I offered to come to make sure my Gray was safe… What an idiot I am!"

Gray just rolled his eyes, Lucy realized that her behavior was probably normal. She still didn't know what kind of relationship Gray and Juvia had, but at least she was sure she was in love with him. What she still needed to know is if he feels the same way about her. She would take the time to ask him once the mission was done. Levy and Wendy stayed behind in the village to try to find out more about the location of the temple or even more about the treasure, in case what that man had said was not entirely true. Apparently, from what Lucy had gathered, Natsu, Gray, and Erza were the guild's strongest team, so she wasn't worried. She just hoped everything would go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who sent kudos to the story!  
Your feedback is what motivates me to write even more, I'm glad you're liking it!


	6. The Divine Treasure

After walking for hours, which seemed more like days, they finally found the temple's entrance like the man said. The doors were huge, Lucy was shaking. Erza and Gray were the first to enter the temple. At first it was dark, they couldn't see anything thanks to the light outside, but suddenly everything became clearer and there was a large room full of pillars and strange sculptures.

"Is this where the famous treasure is?" Natsu and the group stopped in front of another door, "It shouldn't take long to knock down this door!"

"Don't even think about it!" Erza scolded, "You're already known to make a mess of everything wherever you go, don't get more notority by destroying a 200 year old door."

"Tsk, you always have to be so boring!"

The door was tight shut, it didn't budge and they were all out of options. The best thing to do would be to knock it down, but everyone knew it probably a bad idea. Lucy looked at the door and examined it carefully, looking at all the details to see if she could find some kind of answer. It was a mystery to her. It had multiple drawings with strange lines and she couldn't read anything that was written there. She couldn't even identify that kind of language. The rest of the group had no better luck than her, no one knew how to get it open.

She started approaching the door slowly and gently placed one of her hands on one of the drawings. Without having any time to react, a bright ray of light came out of her palm and reflected through the whole door, illuminating everything. She was startled by it, she had no idea what she had just done. After the light faded, the door slowly opened. She looked at her hand, but it was completely normal again. Natsu reached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well done, Lucy! You did it!" he noticed a confused expression on her face, "What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I… I don't know how I did it… I just touched the door and it opened..."

"Why are you so surprised? It's not the first time you've used magic."

Lucy was confused by those words, but Erza suddenly approached them before she had time to ask and dragged Natsu away by the arm. Gray told her not to worry and they all entered the temple. The interior was huge. It had more drawings that Lucy couldn't understand. In all the books Lucy had read, she couldn't remember ever seeing the same letters as those now in front of her eyes. There was a certain silence there that made her body shiver with fear. She just wondered if they were going in the right way or falling into a trap.

"Stay alert. Something tells me we are not alone, so be careful and aware of your surroundings." Erza said.

"It was a huge mistake not to bring Levy with us, she could use her magic to read all this." Gray pointed to the walls. "Knowing her well, she'd probably know how to read this strange language without it anyway."

"Gray-sama, do you think we should give up and come back tomorrow?"

"No way! I'm all excited to be here!" Natsu hit his fists, "We won't go back now."

"But how can we read this if we don't understand anything?" Lucy asked, "I think Juvia is right. It's better if we go back and figure it out, maybe Levy and Wendy found something useful."

"Tsk, don't tell me you're scared."

Suddenly, a loud echo sounded throughout the entrance. Juvia and Lucy were the first to shudder as soon as they heard. Natsu, Erza and Gray just kept alert for any danger. The echo sounded for a few seconds and then stopped, everything was back to normal. Everyone looked at each other, trying to realize what had just happened or where that noise had come from.

"G-Gray-sama, J-Juvia thinks we'd better get out of here." Juvia grabbed onto Gray's arm.

"Could anyone tell where that came from?" they all shook their heads, "I had a feeling we weren't alone, something is not right."

"Hey! Look at this!" Lucy called them to join her in front of a huge wall, "I can read this, it's common language. It looks like some kind of message to anyone who enters this place."

"The treasure of the heavens is divine and powerful..." Gray started reading out loud, "All those who have tried to reach have died. Only those with divine blood and power from the heavens will be able to pass and hold the treasure. Whoever disobeys and tries to steal it will have their destiny traced by death. The "Eye of Heaven" remains sealed and secure from falling into the wrong hands and causing the destruction of humanity."

"Divine power from the heavens? What the hell does that mean?" Natsu was getting impatient.

"It looks like we can't make it through the door until we find someone with such power." Erza rested her hand on her chin, "I've never heard about this, I have no idea how to open the door."

"Tsk! Divine power, my ass! I'll knock this door down myself."

"Natsu, be quiet! Make the slightest mistake and you'll kill us all."

"Maybe... it's some kind of magic? Magic connected to the heavens?" Lucy sugested.

"Oh, that's right! Wendy! Let's pick her up and bring her back here!"

"Don't be stupid, Natsu. Wendy is a Sky Dragon Slayer, but her magic has nothing to do with divine power from the gods. She controls air, nothing more than that."

Erza suggested that it was best to keep looking for answers on the remaining walls, looking for something written that had more details about what they could do. It was all too strange. The mission didn't seem so complicated when they first read it on the board. The main goal was to retrieve a certain treasure and give it to the person and that's it. It didn't mention anything about walls with strange written things or people with divine powers that were necessary to complete it. It was all very strange, and Lucy was starting to worry if it wasn't all just a big trap.

The wall in front of Lucy now had more things written on it, luckily she could read it. It was written: "Here lies the Eye of Heaven. It contains only half the power needed to find all the elements of heaven and hell. Only those with divine power can obtain it."

It was just another riddle for them to uncover. She sighed, her head was spinning around. What did that mean? Only half the power? And what elements of heaven and hell was it talking about? She went back to the main spot where everyone was and looked back at the huge door that held the treasure. This time she noticed that there were some names written on that wall, but some were already starting to fade and it was hard to read. One of the names Lucy was able to see caught her attention. "Heartfilia"... Lucy was so scared she almost lost her breath. What the hell was her family name doing there? Lucy slowly put her hand on the door to try to read the rest of the names, looking for some more that she could recognize, but what happened next was so fast that she didn't even have time to react when the entire door was filled with light again, exactly how it happened with the entrance.

There was a soft rumble and a loud creak as the doors slowly opened, with only one huge stairway ahead of them leading to a pedestal in the middle of the room. On this pedestal, surrounded by transparent curtains that seemed to reflect light, was the relic of the heavens. Lucy had never seen anything so beautiful. It was a large gold necklace with a large white jewel shining in the middle, which reflected the rainbow in its transparency caused by the light. She could almost see her reflection in the jewel. It was really something Lucy had never seen and couldn't stop admiring. Her hands shook as she tried to reach the treasure. She could feel the cold metal in her hands and her heart began to beat rapidly.

Someone shouted behind her and Lucy recognized Gray's voice calling for her. She hadn't even realized she'd walked over and grabbed that treasure without hesitation. It was almost as if the treasure itself was calling out to her all the time and she wasn't conscious enough to deny it. Without further thought, she walked out of that corridor with the necklace in her hands and went to Gray. He widened his eyes as soon as he saw her and noticed what she was holding.

"Lucy… is that…" Gray approached her and looked at the relic in her hands, "How did you..."

"I don't know… I just… I touched the door and it opened in the blink of an eye."

"But it's ... Just a necklace." Gray looked at the treasure, trying to find something to explain what the hell that was.

"I don't know what it does, but I know it's the treasure we're looking for. The door that was guarding this had several names written on it. One of them… "Lucy hesitated, but Gray encouraged her to continue, "One of the names I saw was "Heartfilia"... My name. I don't know what it means, please don't ask me. I'm just as confused as you are. I just touched the door and… it opened suddenly. I don't know what I did."

"Calm down, Lucy." Gray placed a hand on her shoulder, "We can discuss this later. What matters now is that you got it."

Lucy's head kept pacing around. From the moment she was kidnapped to the day she met Gray and his group, everything was so confusing. She thought she might just have misunderstood the name, that she was imagining things, but couldn't stop wondering what the hell was going on. The rest of the group had the same reaction as Gray when they saw the treasure in Lucy's hands. Erza decided that the best thing to do was to go back to the village to figure everything out. The presence they had once felt inside the temple had suddenly disappeared, so they all left through the gates and made their way back to the village.

* * *

When they returned to the village, everyone gathered at the inn they had stayed before. The sun had just set and it was night, so everyone agreed that it was better to eat. Everyone gathered in the room Lucy was going to sleep in and brought food from the market. Erza didn't think it was a good idea, but Natsu and Gray both got a bottle of saké and were already planning to drink it all with a smile on their faces.

"What is it, Erza? Do you want some?"

"You can't even stay serious on situations like this."

"Why do you have to be so boring? Obviously none of us know what to do with the treasure or the information we have, let alone where we have to go next. Better to take this night to forget about it all for just a few minutes." he poured another glass and reached it to Lucy, "What about you? Are you gonna stay with that expression the whole night too?"

"Thanks, but I'm fine... I don't drink anyway." Natsu shrugged and drank both drinks, "Are you sure you should be drinking like that? I hope you don't regret it tomorrow."

"What do you mean? I'm strong! It's not a cup of saké that will take me down!"

"The first thing we have to do is go home and find the master. He might know something, might even know some information about Lucy that might help her. We have no other way to go anyway. This mission was a black hole, it won't help us much to stay here and keep asking questions. These people probably know as much as we do."

"Wendy and Juvia said no one here knows anything about the treasure, just that it was brought here a long time ago and sealed the entire time. Erza is right, it doesn't look like we'll have any luck here."

"Sorry..." Everyone looked towards Lucy, "I wish I could help you more... I wish I knew what's going on, but I... I have no idea. All this is too much for me... The treasure, the name I saw on that door... I don't know what to think."

"You don't have to apologize, Lucy. None of us would think it's your fault." Gray said.

"Well, we're not going to make any conclusions sitting here anyway. I will retire and sleep, the master is our only option now." Erza got up, "Tomorrow we have a long way back to the guild, I hope you all rest. Good night."

Juvia and Wendy had both gone to bed after dinner, exhausted after they had been walking around the village looking for information that might help. Lucy wasn't tired, but everything she'd been through these past few hours was hard enough. What the hell should she do? Why was she only discovering all this just now? Her head was a mess, she just wished it was all a nightmare and tomorrow she would wake up safe and sound in her house.

Gray was next to get up, leaving only Lucy and Natsu alone again like that night by the fireplace. Suddenly Lucy remembered what she had said to Natsu. Her words had been too harsh, maybe he was even mad at her for talking that way. She was a little ashamed to have been so rude to someone who just wanted her safety. Shame was killing her, so she could only say what she had stuck in her mind.

"Sorry..." he looked at her with a confused look, "What I said to you before… I was probably too hard on you and that wasn't the intention. I just… I don't want anyone to sacrifice themselves for me, I don't want anyone to put their safety ahead of mine. Sorry if I was too rude."

"Were you really worried about that?" she nodded and he just laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"It didn't bother me at all! I understood what you meant, I didn't think you were being rude at all. I myself know what it is not wanting my friends to be in danger because of me. No need to apologize, Lucy. I understand your side." he smiled and winked at her.

"I... Wow, I feel like such a fool..."

"Here." he refilled another cup, "Take it. It will make you forget what's on your mind and not worry so much. Besides… " he smiled, "It's not fun to drink alone."

This time Lucy eventually accepted. Natsu was surprised when she put the cup to her lips and drank it all quickly, without complaining at all.

"Are you happy now?"

"You lied..." he smirked, "You DO drink after all and without even blinking! There's nothing I like more than a good drinking partner."

"Don't get used to it... I just did it because you asked, I don't drink often. Also, how strong is this?"

"Not much, do you think I'm crazy? Erza would kill me if she knew I had brought something strong when we're only a few hours before going on a long trip."

"Looks like you have a lot of respect for her." Lucy smiled.

"Nah, she's just a bore and I try to keep her from cutting me in half!"

Natsu continued to drink before speaking again. Lucy was getting worried and wondered if maybe she should stop him before it got worse.

* * *

They had been travelling for three days now. Lucy's nights had become the same. Every night she would join Natsu for a drink. She liked his company, felt like he didn't judge her for anything. Spending the nights talking to him about the most simple things was nice for once, he could keep her distracted from everything.

"I'm gonna tell you something, but don't tell Gray." Natsu smirked, "One time I was playing with Gray and a guild friend of ours, Cana. The game was to see who could drink more before falling to the ground. Cana won, as always. That woman is crazy about alcohol! I was second and Gray ended up losing and the loser had to fufill a dare. Gray was drunk that day, so without realizing he walked all over the guild naked!" Natsu burst out laughing and Lucy couldn't help it either, "The next day he didn't remember anything, that idiot!"

"I'm glad to hear this." Lucy laughed again, "It's good to know that Gray has friends like you, you all seem to have a great time." she paused for a minute and then spoke again, "I suppose I have to thank you... You've been nothing but a good friend to me, especially after defending me. Everything I went through made me think I was lost, that I could no longer believe in anything or anyone, but you, Gray and the rest of the group made me realize that there are still worthy and good people in this world and that I'm not alone. I just want to let you know that I'm very grateful."

Natsu was embarrassed by those words and scratched his head nervously. No one had ever said anything like that to him. He had no idea how to react or what to answer. The drink was not helping to calm down the nerves either.

"Never mind, it's no big deal! No one deserves to go through the same as you! I just got mad when I heard that idiot talking to you like that."

"I have nightmares from time to time… The things I've been through still plague me sometimes, but I feel like I'm going to get better with all of you around me." Lucy smiled and blushed a little after noticing that he was staring at her, "Is something wrong?"

"You are one of the strongest people I have ever met."

"I'm not as strong as you think." Lucy smiled kindly, "But thanks, that makes me feel better." she leaned over and put her hand on top of his, unaware of what she was doing. "You are so much more than I could be. You're brave, you're not afraid to sacrifice yourself for your friends, you're strong and a real friend. Of all the people Gray could have met, you were definitely a good choice. You did more for me than necessary, I hope you know that."

She could feel his muscles tense at the touch. She was getting nervous.

"I think I should go now. It's late and we need sleep. After all, the trip is not over yet." Lucy smiled nervously.

As she was about to get up, she got dizzy and slightly lost her balance. Natsu reacted quickly and grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her waist before she could fall. Alcohol was really having an effect on both. Lucy felt heat rising all over her body and face as she lifted her head and noticed how close her face was to Natsu. He was pulling her closer to him as he kept his arms around her waist. None of them knew what they were doing at that point, and Lucy was the first to react and tried to slowly let go of his grip.

"S-Sorry! I got a little dizzy all of a sudden. I think alcohol is starting to kick in." she giggled nervously, "T-Thanks!"

"Are you sure you're fine on your own? You might fall while trying to get to your room." Natsu laughed, trying to change the subject.

"N-No… I'm fine, thanks! It was nice talking to you again! Good night."

The alchohol was having an effect on his head too. He felt strange. He blinked his eyes several times before coming back to reality and was ready to answer, but couldn't after Lucy quickly left the room without saying anything more.


End file.
